Hanyou
by Gaby007
Summary: Inuyasha trago duramente al verla morder con fervor la manzana, un fruto prohibido, y se puso nervioso al ver el extracto de Manzana bajando por sus labios. Kami-sama, como le gustaría lamer ese extracto, o mejor aún, a toda ella entera. LEMON EXPLÍCITO


**HANYOU**

_Respirar..._

Tan solo se les escuchaba respirar con calma. Ambos estaban recostadas bocas arriba sobre el suave pasto. Detrás suyo un enorme árbol con frutos. Kagome tenía tanta curiosidad sobre la madre de Inuyasha ¿cómo habrá sido? se enteró que era una princesa. Seguramente hermosa. Tenía que preguntarle o moriría de curiosidad.

-Inuyasha...-

-¿Si?-

-¿Cómo era tu madre?-

-¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó sorprendido sentándose.

-Solo era curiosidad- dijo algo intimidada por las emociones que pasaban en los ojos dorado claro de Inuyasha. Sentándose al ver como él bajaba levemente las orejas hacia atrás.

-Re-realmente no tengo muchos recuerdos buenos, créo que ninguno era bueno. En sus ojos siempre podía ver la tristeza fácilmente.- murmuro.

Kagome sintió como se le rompía el corazón al escucharle hablar así; ella tenía buenas memorias junto a su madre, pero Inuyasha ha sufrido mucho, solo por ser un

_Hanyou_

Sintió su sangre correr por sus venas en adrenalina por el enojo que sentía en este momento. Si tan solo hubiese estado allí para defenderlo de todo y contra todos. Sintió sus ojos arder y sin saber el porqué, con sus dos manos agarró la cabeza de Inuyasha y la coloco entre sus grandes pechos. Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos al sentir las formas redondas alrededor de su cara perfectamente lisa a los lados. Sintió su corazón latir con más fervor y sus mejillas arder.

-¿Tuviste a alguna mujer apoyándote?- preguntó Kagome sintiéndose mal al recordar a Kykio, pero se sorprendió al sentir a Inuyasha negar suavemente con la cabeza.

Inuyasha tan solo negó suavemente, si se movía mucho se restregaría en sus pechos, y aunque lo deseara, él sólo era un simple Hanyou, no la merecía, ella era pura, sin sangre de otros exceptó de la suya propia.

-Inuyasha- murmuró tristemente Kagome, después recargó su mentón sobre la cabeza de Inuyasha, justo entre sus orejas, sonriendo tiernamente. -Ya no estarás solo, nunca más...- Inuyasha asintió levemente, dejándose llevar y recargando casi todo su peso en ella, entre cerrando los ojos y murmurando un apenas audible -Gracias...- Kagome sonrío más ampliamente y un poco sonrojada. -Recuerda solo que te amo Inuyasha, solo quiero tu felicidad.-

Miroku se acercaba pero al ver la escena se quedó parado. Lo mejor sería alejarse y dejarlos solo, pero por lo que veía, solo era un abrazo, así que, decidió informarles.

-Inuyasha, Sango y yo nos iremos a visitar al monje Mushin.- informó viendo algo divertido como ellos se separaban rápidamente sonrojados y lo miraban fijamente. Decidió hacer como si no hubiese visto nada. - No nos tardaremos, posiblemente en unos cinco días estaremos aquí nuevamente. En unos minutos partiremos.- dicho esto se alejó a paso calmado hacía el templo donde se estaban quedando.

Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron sonrojados y se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

-Inuyasha/Kagome- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Yo/yo- volvierón a coincidir, se sonrojaron aún más.

-Co-continuaremos con esta conversación más tarde.- dijo Inuyasha tomando la dirección donde anteriormente estaba Miroku, tomando el camino de regreso.

Kagome se cepillaba su largo cabello azabache mirando como Sango viajaba de aquí para allá, recojiendo algunos objetos como cepillos y espejos, que le regalo Kagome , y metiéndolos en un bolso, también cortesía de Kagome.

-Sango llevas muchas cosas. ¿Segura que Kirara aguantara todo ese poder femenino?- preguntó algo burlona con un brillo en sus ojos achocolatados. - O es para cierto monje pervertido.- Sango la miró sonrojada con ojos abiertos y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-N-no es solo que...-

-Sango es hora de irnos- dijo Miroku al lado de Kirara en miniatura al lado de la puerta corrediza abierta con Shippou en su hombro.

-H-hai- dijo nerviosa. Miroku se preguntó el por qué.

-Adiós Sango, Miroku-sama- despido alegremente Kagome. Justo cuando Sango paso a su lado aún sonrojada susurro: -Pórtate bien Sango- y observó divertida como Sango apresuraba más su paso. Al no verles más se recargó en la pared y se dejó caer, hasta quedar sentada y pensando en su Hanyou.

_Inuyasha y Kagome estaban sentados, uno frente al otro, en una habitación y ténsos. Se miraron y sin saber cómo, se encontraban besándose, los ojos de Inuyasha brillaron aún más al sentir el sabor de los labios suaves y esponjosos de su amante. Sus lenguas se encontraron en una batalla donde no había ganador. Al separarse Inuyasha fruncía su ceño en concentración. Empujando a Kagome de él y con una de sus manos, agarrando un extremo del paño rojo del uniforme de colegiada ante la mirada expectante de esta, se lo retiro despacio._

_-¿Inuyasha?-_

_-No te haré daño Kagome-_

_Inuyasha la abrazó contra su pecho, tomando sus manos amarrándolas con el paño desde atrás. Kagome se sonrojó mucho al ser tirada al suelo bruscamente y ver como Inuyasha la miraba. Inuyasha se tendió sobre ella y con un movimiento perfecto de sus garras rompió la parte de de arriba de su uniforme junto con el sujetador. Observó con ojos lujurioso esos dos montes de carne coronados por una parte ligeramente escarlata y sin perder tiempo, lanzó su cabeza, o más bien su boca, a por un pezón y el otro fué atendido por su mano. Escuchando como gemía con levedad._

_Inuyasha ladeó un poco la cabeza y Kagome pudo observar maravillada como Inuyasha primero lamía alrededor del pezón, después sobre él y finalmente lo mordía. Gracias a el placer de la boca de Inuyasha, no notó como ni cuando la mano de Inuyasha bajaba hasta el borde de su falda, donde sus garras hicieron el trabajo sucio nuevamente y rasgaba la falda, para segundos después cargarse también sus bragas. Sus manos palparon el nuevo lugar nunca antes visto por él, cuando tocó un pequeño bulto Kagome se arqueó contra el con violencia, así que se encargó de tocarlo entre dos de sus dedos mientras otros de sus dedos se encargaba de entrar en una pequeña entrada que encontró. Todo esto sin despegar su boca del pezón._

_-Gaaah! ¡Inu-yasha!- gritó Kagome y después sintió más humedad entre sus dedos._

_Inuyasha no soportó mucho más la tortura así que se coló por sus largas y torneadas piernas, mismas que enganchó en su cintura y se dasabrochó solo el cinturón del Hakama, sin saber cómo hacerlo, simplemente tomó su miembro erecto con su mano derecha y lo guio hasta la pequeña entrada donde exploraron sus dedos anterior mente. Gruñendo de placer al sentirse envuelto en ella, esa entrada era más larga de lo que parecía, pues su largo miembro entró enteramente en ella y al moverse ligeramente se sintió acariciado por su carne interna. Descubría que moviéndose adelante y atrás entraba en ella sintiendo más placer. No perdió tiempo y empezó a embestirla fuertemente, escuchando como ella gemía fuerte y apretaba sus ojos entre sus fieros gruñidos emitidos por su garganta. _

_Tomó un pie de ella con su mano y la otra se encontraba sobre arriba de su rodilla de su pierna doblada, empujándole hasta él. Tomando como un punto de apoyo al enterrar las garras de sus pies sobre la madera y empujándose él mismo. Embistiendo más rudamente y gruñendo tan fuerte que creía, desgarraba su garganta._

_Inuyasha volvió a empujarla lejos de él, dando un gemido frustrado al salir de ella, pero quería experimentar, dejándola con solo su rodillas como punto de apoyo y posando una de sus grandes manos fuerte mente en la cadera de ella, y la otra en el perfecto nudo de sus manos, empujándole contra él mismo otra vez, empezando en una nueva posición._

_Kagome no paraba de gemir ante las sensaciones nuevas al igual que él._

_Entre cerro los ojos al sentirse cerca de algo desconocido, mirando como Kagome bajaba un poco el cuerpo, dejando su mentón sobre el suelo con las caberas elevadas._

_-¡Ha- ha! N-no pares!-_

_-N- no podrí ¡ah! hacerlo!-_

_Volvieron a cambiar de posición._

_Ahora incoados, con Inuyasha detrás de Kagome embistiéndola más hondamente, una de sus escurridizas manos viajó por la cintura de ella, abdomen y finalmente un poco arriba de su unión física, sintiendo perfecta mente unos líquidos cálidos provenientes de allí, acariciando el pequeño montículo de carne, sintiendo a Kagome apretarlo aún más, sintiéndose al borde del placer, continuando sus carias y tomando posesión de uno de sus pechos con su otra mano. _

_Inuyasha se tensó detrás de Kagome al sentirla apretarlo sin piedad, apretó su pecho fuerte mente, sintiendo como explotaba, literalmente, un líquido desconocido salía de su miembro y entró en el cuerpo de Kagome._

_Cayeron como peso muerto en el suelo, tratando de regular su respiración._

Inuyasha abrió lentamente los ojos sintiéndose satisfecho. Busco a Kagome con la vista y al no encontrarla utilizó su olfato, sorprendiéndose de sobre manera al no encontrar su olor en la habitación, de hecho, ni en él mismo. _Fue un sueño..._ Se observó así mismo y se descubrió vestido aún. Algo llamó su atención, dentro de su Hakama estaba duro, era incómodo. Desabrocho el cinturón del Hakama y se observó. Su miembro tomó otro color ligeramente rojo. Lo observó con atención. Creía que los sueño húmedos dejaron de atormentarlo desde hace semanas que no espiaba a Kagome.

Sólo conocía una forma para remediarlo, una forma vergonzosa. Su mano se dirigió a su boca para que su lengua comenzara a humedecerla. Llevó su mano a su miembro y lo miró con atención.

_¿No dejaras de molestarme hasta que te atienda verdad?_

Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban platicando de cosas triviales, detrás de ellos estaba el funtón de la habitación asignada a Kagome, a su lado se encontraban diversos frutos que el terrateniente les regalo por vencer a un onii hace poco. Kagome en esta ocasión se encontraba con una yukata después del baño color verde opaco con decorado de flores de cerezo verdes lima.

-¡oh! Inuyasha mira- dijo emocionada Kagome dándole la espalda. Inuyasha observó donde su cabello se separaba en dos secciones, una de cada lado, lo que dejaba su cuello a su vista. Miro su cuello encantado, seguramente se vería mucho mejor con su marca en... Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, no, él no la merecía, era un sucio hanyou, además la merece menos gracias a sus abandonos por la miko no muerta. Si no, tal vez, solo tal vez la merecería. Inuyasha volvió a posar su vista sobre su cuello, pero Kagome lo miraba fijamente de frente, seguramente lo vio negar.

-¿Seguro que no quieres?- preguntó Kagome. Al voltearse y preguntarle si quería una Manzana lo vio negar rápidamente con la cabeza. Miro la Manzana, se veía muy bien y jugosa, la mordió fuertemente con entusiasmo, sí que era jugosa, un hilo de extracto de Manzana bajaba por sus labios hasta su mentón. Vio a Inuyasha tragar saliva nervioso y se preguntó el porqué de su reacción.

Inuyasha trago duramente al verla morder con fervor la manzana, un fruto prohibido, y se puso nervioso al ver el extracto de Manzana bajando por sus labios. Kami-sama como le gustaría lamer ese extracto, o mejor aún, a toda ella entera. Miró a Kagome sonreírle. Y eso, fue lo que mandó todo su auto control a la mierda.

Inuyasha la miro fijamente, como si analizara algo, se preguntó que pensaba mientras daba otro mordisco a la Manzana y lo pasaba por su garganta. Inuyasha levantó la mirada con seguridad, la miro unos segundos, para después abalanzarse sobre ella, literalmente, pues sintió que con su peso la empujaba hacia atrás, dejándola recostada pero con Inuyasha arriba suyo.

Al estar sobre ella no perdió tiempo y busco sus labios, al encontrarlos los estampó contra los suyos propios y rápidamente empezó a moverlos con un poco de brusquedad. Metiendo su lengua en la cavidad bucal de ella. Al separarse unidos por un hilo de saliva, Inuyasha miro hacia abajo y la miro. Tenía la yukata abierta de arriba, dejando ver el valle entre sus senos y abajo de la cintura semiabierto, dejando ver sus bragas rojas.

Kagome sintió a Inuyasha levantarse levemente, al parecer su objetivo eran sus labios, pués pocos segundos después los junto con los propios y empezó a moverlos algo fuerte, entrecerró los ojos y los movió contra los de él. Sorprendiéndose después al sentir su lengua, correspondiendo a su beso francés con la suya propia. Al separarse se sonrojo al mirar la intensidad de la mirada de Inuyasha sobre ella.

Con una de sus manos desabrochó el cinturón de la yukata de ella y abrió la misma de par en par. Observando que no llevaba sujetador. Se lanzó contra uno con su boca mientras el otro era atendido celosamente por su mano. Escuchando a Kagome susurrar que le gusta esa sensación, felicitándose por el suceso. Bajo sus besos por el abdomen de ella, hasta llegar al borde de sus bragas, no se las retiro, si no que puso su lengua sobre las bragas, bajando hasta posarla en el centro de ella. La muchacha no paraba de gemir y decir su nombre.

-¡ah-Ah! Inu-yasha!-

Le abrió las piernas para un mejor acceso y empezó a lamerla como un demente. Movió las bragas a un lado y enterró su lengua en su centro. Sus ojos brillaron.

_¡Que se joda la Manzana, esto es mejor!_

Retiro totalmente sus bragas, arrojándolas a algún lugar de la habitación y enterrando su lengua nuevamente en un pequeño montículo de carne sobresaliente. Escuchó a Kagome gritar que no parara y que la haga suya pero no, era pronto, él quería alargar estos momentos, como lo deseaba.

Metió su lengua en una pequeña entrada y un sabor agradable se instaló en su paladar, empezó a meter y sacar su lengua mientras su nariz acariciaba el pequeño montículo de carne de un poco más arriba escuchándola gritar y sentir una de sus delicadas manos en sus orejas, gruñendo por el efecto en él, sintiendo su miembro endurecer casi completamente.

Kagome al sentirse mal de solo disfrutar, con todas sus fuerzas empujó a Inuyasha, mirando como el estaba confundido, lo notaba en su mirada. Lo empujó logrando recostarlo sobre el funtón, antes de que perdiera el valor que logro.

Kagome se sentó sobre su erección y segundos después se sintió atrapada entre los fuertes brazos de SU hombre. Inuyasha no pudo evitar acariciar sus pechos contra su rostro ya que el al estar medio sentado, y Kagome completamente, le quedaban literalmente en la cara.

Se tensó un momento antes de gruñir y sentir su miembro endurecerse aún más de lo que ya estaba al sentir la suave húmeda y cálida lengua de Kagome pasearse por una de sus orejas, le apretó con mayor fuerza contra el asegurándose que era ella, que estaba ahí, que, esta mujer hermosa, esta sacerdotisa, no solamente le aceptaba y amaba tal y como era, sino le gustaba tener ese tipo de atención con sus orejas, inmensamente diferentes a las de ella, no humanas.

Kagome comenzó a mover su lengua de arriba abajo en el interior de su oreja y no pudo evitar sentir que estaba en el cielo, sus manos temblaban sujetando la espalda de la muchacha y sentir que su cuerpo estaba hipersensible, ardiendo, a punto de explotar, no importaba que su dureza doliera tanto… lo que hacía Kagome significaba mucho más para el…

Se deleitó con sus orejas por un largo rato, lamiendo ambas, deleitándose con los gemidos y aullidos de Inuyasha cuando su lengua iba más profundamente en él, cuando tomo el suave triangulo entre sus labios y lo succiono, Inuyasha gimió con fuerza y le escucho hacer un sonido muy canino, como un cachorrito llorando, pidiendo algo, cuando lo hizo.

Sintiéndole temblar contra ella se sintió satisfecha y se alejó de él presionado sus hombros suavemente, Inuyasha obedeció sin decir nada recostándose en el futon nuevamente, ella se inclinó sobre el hacia abajo, no iba a tocarlo, iba a usar solamente sus labios y lengua, se aseguró de capturar sus labios y degustarse con ellos el tiempo suficiente, pero al terminar supo quería asaltar su cuello, Inuyasha se retorcía y hacia los sonidos más maravillosos que nunca había escuchado cada vez que succionada su piel y casi lloro su nombre cuando mordió su cuello con suavidad.

Inuyasha le sujeto por lo hombros y supo que quería voltearle contra la cama, pero no iba a permitírselo, quería todo de el, quería conocer cada parte de su cuerpo, tenían el resto de sus vidas para estar juntos…

Antes de que Inuyasha se rodara en el futon junto con ella descendió su rostro sobre el y capturo uno de sus pezones entre sus labios succionándole suavemente… Inuyasha se arqueo contra ella y gruño con fuerza.

Inuyasha gruño con fuerza al sentir la lengua de Kagome adentrarse más en su oreja, haciéndole sentir al borde de la locura, era la tortura más exquisita que nunca había recibido, y amaba cada segundo de ello, porque era Kagome quien estaba con él, su Kagome… cuando la Miko le sorprendió tomando su oreja entre sus labios y succionándolo sintió claramente su dureza agitarse, y pensó que había explotado haciendo un sonido muy canino, pero no, no sucedió, simplemente una parte de líquido salió de él, le apretó con mayor fuerza aun sintiendo su cuerpo tembloroso, la deseaba, en ese mismo instante, ya no podía contenerse más.

Cuando Kagome se alejó de el presionando sus hombros levemente hacia atrás obedeció, haría lo que Kagome deseaba, él era suyo, le pertenecía, que hiciera lo que deseaba con su cuerpo, nunca le negaría nada, Kagome le miro un pequeño instante antes de inclinarse hacia el para besarlo, Inuyasha gimió disfrutando del beso, queriendo beber todo de ella, mareado por su sabor y el olor de su excitación.

Cuando la Miko deslizo sus labios de su mejilla hasta su mandíbula terminando en su cuello, besando y lamiendo su cuello no pudo mantenerse quieto y se retorció llevando sus manos hacia su pequeña y delicada cintura, gemía cada vez que sentía su suave lengua acariciarlo, saber que Kagome hacia esto voluntariamente, saber que lo hacía con él, sin arrepentimiento y que su cuerpo olía cada vez más maravilloso con cada sonido que salía de sus labios, a pesar de que siempre creyó que si sonidos muy caninos salían de su boca ella buscaría alejarse de él o terminar cualquier tipo de actividad relacionada a _esto_ por el momento.

Pero cuando Kagome mordió su cuello suavemente todo su cuerpo tembló y llevo sus manos de su cintura hacia sus hombros tratando de voltearle sobre la cama, sentía que si no se sentía dentro de ella en ese momento explotaría de la espera y necesidad de ella, tanto había sufrido durante estos tres años que no lo soportaba más, pero para su sorpresa Kagome no solo se negó a dejarse hacer por sus manos sino que le distrajo de sus intenciones tomando entre sus deliciosos y suaves labios uno de sus pezones haciendo que olvidara todo menos su nombre, se arqueo contra ella gimiendo con fuerza, tratando de hacerle entender que la necesitaba.

Kagome sabía que Inuyasha estaba a punto de llegar a sí que se apresuró y tomó su miembro entre sus manos, mirándolo, explorando lo inexplorado. Escuchando el aullido de Inuyasha lejanamente cuando lo introdujo levemente en su boca.

Aulló cuando Kagome lo metía casi completamente en su boca. Se sentía tan bien que se entregó completamente a la caricia, abriendo más las piernas y dejándole espacio libre a ella. Descubriendo que esa zona era sensible cuando la tocaba su hembra...

_¡Mia!_

-Kag- Kagome...-

-Mmmh- no pudo contestar.

-Hugg...- fue el debil gemido de él. -gome…Ka… gome… jo-jo-joder... Maldicon Kagommmmmm ¡ah! eso es... bueno... ¡Ah!- jadeó cuando ella comenzó a moverse con más fuerza. La ayudo con los movimientos posándo sus manos en su cabeza, moviéndola más rapido.

-Inuyasha... te necesito ya.- dijo Kagome separándose de su miembro mojado tatálmente, su sexo le ardía tanto que era incómodo.

Inuyasha no necesitó más, la recosto sobre el funton a espaldas de él, mientras él se encorvaba sentado.

-¡Joder. No necesito al menos mi mano en esto!.- Jadeó excitado Inuyasha al mover su miembro sin apoyo de su mano a la entrada de ella. Quién gimio al sentirlo entrar pausadamente en ella. Inuyasha nunca había hecho esto pero sabía que con su gran tamaño y la entrada pequeña de Kagome, seguro le dolería, así que decidió ir lento. Kagome jadeó más fuerte al sentirlo completamente en ella, era muy grande pero no le dolió casi nada gracias al flujo vaginal de ella y la saliva en el miembro de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha tomó con una de sus manos un seno de Kagome, apretándolo fuertemente al comenzar a moverse, gracias a su sueño de la mañana sabía lo que debía hacer, empezando a embestirla con algo de fuerza, escuchándola gemir fuertemente y arquearse contra él. Inuaysha tenía apretados los dientes, los ojos entrecerrados con un brillo lujurioso en ellos y la cara tan contraída que si no supieran lo que hacía, seguro pensarían que era una mueca de dolor. Cambió la posición, quedando los dos hincados, se sorprendió de sobre manera al sentir las manos de Kagome viajar desde adelante hasta posarlas sobre su trasero, donde ella apretó y aumento aún más la velocidad. Inuyasha gimió ante esto y aumento más el ritmo, logrando que Kagome grite con pequeñas lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos achocolatados. Inuyasha comenzó a besar y morder su cuello, buscando ese lugar donde marcarla.

Se volvió a cambiar la posición, por la típica pose de "perros" a cuatro patas, Inuyasha tomó fuertemente las carderas de ella, tan fuerte que casi rompía su piel, Kagome no sintió dolor, solo aún más placer. Inuyasha aumento aún más el ritmo. Kagome no creía que alguien pudiese ser tan rapido.

inuyasha se tensó al sentir a Kagome dar un gemido más alto y largo que los anteriores y sentirla apretarlo, al primer espasmo la mordió en el lugar asignado para su marca, después disfruto de su propio orgasmo, abrazando a Kagome por la cintura con sus brazos. Jadeando fuertemente al sentir unos líquidos provenientes de su unión física, cayendo al funton.

-te amo Kagome...- fue el débil susurro de Inuyasha al regularizar su agitada respiración. Kagome sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza y en un impulso, se montó sobre un Inuyasha agotado y sorprendido al verla comenzar a saltar sobre él con su miembro aún dentro. Inuyasha entrecerró nuevamente los ojos por el placer y al sentir su miembro despertar gracias a Kagome, enredando sus manos sobre las caderas alborotadas de Kagome. Volviendo a comenzar.

Inuyasha observaba dormir a Kagome, sonriendo cansado pero satisfecho y tranquilo. Se sentó al lado de Kagome, para después recostar su cabeza en las piernas de Kagome, el olor de Kagome mientras dormía era una experiencia que nunca se olvida.

-Inuaysha te amo...- susurró Kagome entre sueños llevando una de sus manos a su oreja peluda, haciendo un efecto adormilado en él.

- Yo también Kagome...- susurró a la nada antes de caer dormido con Kagome.

_SU Kagome_

La única que lo acepto por ser quien era y no por la diferencia de razas o por ser solo un Hanyou. Y sí, tal vez lo era pero;

_Solo soy SU hanyou, de nadie más._


End file.
